Dí que Sí
by Hide-fan
Summary: Dean dice que sí. Slash Dean/Castiel, spoilers hasta lo más reciente 5x13 especialmente pero si se va al día con la serie mejor . Angst Pastel


Dean dijo que sí.

Dijo que sí a ser el condón de un arcángel, dijo que sí a ofrecer su cuerpo para contener todo ese inmenso poder.

Era el último recurso que le quedaba, o eso había querido pensar en sus últimos instantes de humanidad, aunque tampoco podría negar que decir que sí era una posibilidad que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más y más seductora. Lo del equipo libre albedrío estaba muy bien cuando él y Sam lo dijeron sin mucho convencimiento después de su viajecito al pasado, pero ahora, aplastados entre la pared y el muro invisible de poder de Lucifer, el único pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de Dean era _dí que sí y termina con todo de una vez_.

Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Desde hacía años se había hecho las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez: _¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo con toda esta responsabilidad? ¿Por qué vivo para proteger a los demás y aún así pierdo a toda la gente que me importa?_

Pensó en su madre. En su padre. En Sam, en Ellen, en Jo. Lo había sacrificado todo para protegerlos, con la esperanza de darles un futuro, de darles una posibilidad de encontrar esa felicidad que para él había sido prohibida. No había servido para nada. De una manera u otra todos acababan dando su vida por él. Y los que no, los que todavía seguían vivos, acababan contagiándose de ese sufrimiento que no tenía final. Sam cada vez era menos humano, Bobby estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas hasta el fin de sus días, y Castiel lo había perdido todo.

Desde los cuatro años sólo había conocido el dolor y la pérdida, y había arrastrado a todas las personas que quería a esa espiral de oscuridad y amargura. ¿Y todo para qué? El mundo se iba a la mierda de todas formas.

Dejarse ir, dejar que otro tomara el control por una vez era demasiado tentador como para resistirse a ello por más tiempo. Y si era la única opción de darle a los suyos una oportunidad de dejar toda esa miseria atrás…

Michael le había prometido que no le pasaría nada, pero Dean deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le hubiera mentido. No quería continuar, sólo quería descansar. Estaba tan débil, física y mentalmente, que igualmente dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de sobrevivir intacto a tanta energía.

Miró a Castiel, que yacía boca abajo en el suelo, inconsciente. Estaba ya tan debilitado que apenas había podido oponer resistencia al embiste de Lucifer. Le hubiera gustado decirle muchas cosas. Sobre todo se arrepentía de no haberle dado nunca las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él, por estar a su lado hasta el final pese a que nunca hubiera hecho nada para merecerse esa lealtad. Oh, Cas. A lo mejor era por la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero le parecía más angelical que nunca, incluso con toda esa sangre alrededor. Era como si su cuerpo emitiera una especie de acogedora luz que le llenaba de paz y le daba los ánimos necesarios para seguir adelante con su decisión. Deseó poder encontrarse con él en algún otro momento, en algún otro lugar…

Giró la cara hacia Sam, que forcejeaba a su lado intentando liberarse del poder de Lucifer. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron su hermano comprendió al instante lo que se disponía a hacer, pues sus ojos se abrieron con horror y su cara se transformó en una expresión de pánico. Empezó a chillarle, seguramente suplicándole que no lo hiciera, que todavía podrían arreglárselas, que cualquier cosa era preferible, pero ya no le oía. Si le hubieran quedado fuerzas le hubiera dicho que no se preocupase más, que todo iba a salir bien, pero las pocas que le quedaban las necesitaba para gritar que sí. Le sonrió, esperando que fuera suficiente. Sammy… Ojalá fuera feliz, ojalá formara una familia y viviera una existencia normal como siempre había querido. Ojalá esta vez sí pudiera ayudarle.

Cerró los ojos, rezando para que fuera lo más indoloro posible. Cogiendo aire gritó lo máximo que dieron de sí sus pulmones y esperó. No tuvo que hacerlo mucho. Una luz cálida y serena le envolvió y tras ella llegó la oscuridad.

------------------

Recordaba vagamente lo que les había dicho Jimmy durante aquel breve encuentro; algo de tener la sensación de estar atado a la cola de un cometa o algo parecido. Había supuesto que sería mucho peor con Michael, siendo éste un arcángel infinitamente más poderoso que Cas. Lo que no había previsto era esto… Nada. Estaba sumergido en una oscuridad total que le nublaba todos los sentidos y que le impedía conocer lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Casi podría decir que era agradable, como si estuviera profundamente dormido y nada pudiera despertarle de ese sueño reparador y placentero.

No sentía nada a excepción de lo único que perturbaba esa paz tan añorada, una insistente voz que le taladraba los oídos y le empujaba hacia esa consciencia de la que quería escapar a toda costa.

-¿…ean? ¿Dean? ¿Me oyes? ¿Dean?

No quería abrir los ojos, era demasiado pronto, quería seguir durmiendo, descansar un poco más, o para siempre… No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando los abriera y tenía miedo de despertar y ver el mundo a través de unos ojos que ya no eran suyos… Pero esa voz seguía llamándole, instándole a volver al mundo de los vivos. Podía sentir la desesperación en esa voz, sabía que la persona que lo estaba llamando necesitaba que abriera los ojos y que no iba a parar hasta que lo hiciera.

Con esfuerzo levantó los párpados, pero la luz que se filtró por sus retinas le provocó tanto dolor que los cerró de nuevo. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez más despacio, y una amalgama de colores mezclados lentamente tomó forma en su campo de visión. Un techo. Paredes. ¿Flores? Todo le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Al cabo de unos instantes su cansado cerebro procesó dónde se encontraba; estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación de motel. El aturdimiento se desvaneció y dejó paso a los sentidos, que se despertaron con fuerza. La sien le palpitaba dolorosamente y sentía varias zonas de su cuerpo entumecidas y magulladas. Pero aparte de eso… no sentía nada fuera de lo habitual. Queriendo asegurarse, movió los dedos de la mano izquierda, luego los de la derecha. Ambas manos cumplieron las órdenes enviadas por su cerebro, lo que significaba que seguía manteniendo el control de su cuerpo.

-Dean, menos mal que te has despertado. Háblame, por favor, dime algo.

Giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz que le había despertado y vio a su hermano sentado a su lado con cara de preocupación. Sam no parecía estar mucho más herido que él, afortunadamente.

-¿Sammy? – logró articular, comprobando que su voz también le seguía perteneciendo. Entonces, ¿Michael había cumplido su promesa? ¿Había quedado intacto después de haber sido utilizado como envase? No sabría decir si se sintió aliviado por haber salido indemne o decepcionado por haber sobrevivido.

-Sí Dean, soy yo, gracias a dios, llevabas horas inconsciente – dijo Sam visiblemente aliviado, alcanzándole un vaso de agua que mitigó el ardor de su garganta -. Me diste un susto de muerte, ¿estás bien?

-Creo que sí, al menos estoy entero por lo que parece. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste después de gritar que sí… Pensaba que te habíamos perdido cuando esa luz blanca lo iluminó todo, pero tuvimos la suerte de que Michael no llegó a aparecer.

-¿No?

-¿Recuerdas algo después de eso?

Dean negó débilmente con la cabeza. Recordaba la luz, dando por hecho que era esa calidez que le había cobijado justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Estaba convencido de que era Michael tomando posesión de su cuerpo, pero no lo era, según lo que le acababa de decir Sam.

-No te lo vas a creer Dean, pero en lugar de Michael quien vino fue Dios.

Dean se quedó estupefacto.

-¿Dios me utilizó como envase?

-No, no, ya había escogido a su propio envase. Tendrías que haber visto la cara que se le quedó a Lucifer cuando apareció.

-Me imagino…

-Casi sentí pena por Lucifer, ¿sabes? En el fondo todo lo hizo por el amor que sentía por Dios. Intentó convencerle de eliminar a la raza humana, de volver a reinar juntos los cielos como las criaturas más perfectas del universo.

-¿Y qué dijo Dios?

-Nada. Simplemente se rió. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta ante esa risa tan estremecedora.

Dean sintió habérselo perdido. Por la cara embelesada que había puesto Sam mientras recordaba el episodio, tenía que haber sido algo realmente increíble de presenciar.

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien. Sé que Dios miró hacia nuestra dirección y aunque no le vi mover los labios, oí en mi mente que nos daba las gracias por todo lo que habíamos hecho y me decía que era hora de descansar, que él iba a ocuparse de todo. Entonces otra luz todavía más intensa que la anterior me cegó y yo también me desmayé. Para cuando me desperté, Lucifer ya había desaparecido.

-¿Eso significa…?

-Sí, Dean. Todo ha terminado. Por fin.

No se lo hubiera creído de no ser por la sonrisa de Sam. Una sonrisa pura, llena de felicidad y humanidad, que no había visto en el rostro de su hermano en años. Se le hinchó el pecho y dio gracias por haber sobrevivido para poder verle de esa manera. Una alegría indescriptible recorrió todo su cuerpo. El mundo había sobrevivido al Apocalipsis, Sam estaba a salvo y…

-¿Dónde está Cas? – preguntó, al darse cuenta de que el ángel no estaba con ellos. Le entró el pánico. Se incorporó demasiado rápido y las palpitaciones se intensificaron tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo. Sam le ayudó a apoyar la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y le masajeó las sienes hasta que el dolor se volvió más soportable - Cas. ¿Dónde está? – insistió.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Está con Dios – trató de tranquilizarle Sam.

-¿Cuánto hace?

-No lo sé, me ayudó a traerte aquí y después se marchó, hará un par o tres de horas.

-¿Tres horas? Sam, Cas es un ángel rebelde, ¡podrían estar castigándole en este momento! Nos necesita, ayúdame a ponerme en pie y vamos a buscarle…

-Dean, no le están castigando, están hablando, eso es todo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé, y punto. Descansa un poco, venga.

Pero ahora Dean no quería descansar. Sabía cómo se las gastaban los ángeles. No sería la primera vez que torturaban a Cas por su culpa… Pese a las protestas de Sam logró levantarse y con dificultad alcanzó a caminar algunos pasos. Se paró en seco cuando oyó el familiar batir de alas y Cas se apareció ante él, sin rastro de las heridas que poblaban su cara apenas unas horas atrás.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Dean – dijo Cas, y Dean suspiró aliviado al oír su nombre en boca del ángel. Cas seguía siendo Cas y él daba gracias al cielo por ello.

-Soy duro de pelar, ya sabes. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido con Dios, te han echado mucha bronca?

Cas sonrió ligeramente, pero Dean creyó detectar un deje de tristeza en su mirada, lo cual le alarmó. Algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Cas? ¿Todo bien?

-No me han "echado bronca", Dean. Padre me ha agradecido que haya luchado en su nombre todo este tiempo y reconoce mi fidelidad y lo importante que ha sido mi trabajo. No considera mi rebelión algo que merezca un castigo.

-Y eso es bueno, ¿no? – preguntó Sam.

El ángel le miró un instante pero como de costumbre sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Dean antes de contestar.

-Sí. He recuperado todos mis poderes y seré promocionado como agradecimiento por la labor ejercida.

-¡Eso es fantástico, Cas! Enhorabuena – celebró Sam. Dean, en cambio, se quedó paralizado. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Dios te ha pedido que vuelvas con él, ¿verdad? – balbució. Cas bajó la mirada, confirmando sus temores. Al cabo de unos instantes reunió el valor necesario para volver a mirarle a la cara, la tristeza que había detectado antes en sus ojos mucho más acusada.

-Lucifer ha vuelto al infierno y el Apocalipsis ha sido solventado, por lo que los ángeles ya no son requeridos en la Tierra y nuestro deber es volver a nuestro hogar. Padre quiere que a partir de ahora trabaje bajo su directa supervisión.

-¿Como su mano derecha? – preguntó Sam. Cas asintió.

-Es lo que siempre habías querido, ¿no? – dijo Dean con un tono más amargo del que había pretendido. Era una gran oportunidad para Cas y debería alegrarse por él, pero…

-Sí – contestó Castiel, sin ningún tipo de alegría en su voz.

-¿Y cuándo te vas? – no quería oírlo, porque sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta. Fuera una hora, un día, un año, cualquier lapso de tiempo le iba a parecer insuficiente.

-Ahora – respondió el ángel, y algo se rompió dentro de él -. Sólo he venido a despedirme… Y a devolverte esto.

Castiel le alargó el amuleto que le había prestado en lo que parecían años pero sólo habían sido unos pocos meses atrás. Lo cogió, rozando los dedos del ángel al hacerlo. Claro. Por eso le había parecido que el ángel brillaba.

-Em, creo que os dejaré solos – señaló Sam, caminando hacia Castiel y dándole un rápido abrazo -. Ha sido un honor trabajar contigo, Castiel. Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Lo mismo digo, Sam. Por favor cuida de tu hermano.

-Lo haré. Gracias por todo.

Tras eso, Sam salió de la habitación y un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos durante unos segundos. Fue Dean el primero en hablar, desesperado por encontrar algo que decir.

-¿Qué pasará con Jimmy? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió - ¿Podrá volver con su familia?

-No. El alma de Jimmy dejó de ocupar este cuerpo cuando los arcángeles lo hicieron estallar. Su espíritu descansa en el cielo y se reunirá con sus seres queridos cuando éstos fallezcan.

No sabía qué le daba más pena, el hecho de que Jimmy todavía tuviera que esperar tanto para estar con su mujer y su hija o el pensamiento de que ese cuerpo se quedara vacío para siempre.

_¿Podré volver a verte?_

-¿Vendrás a vernos alguna vez? – se arrepintió de preguntarlo cuando vio que los ojos del ángel se llenaban de más tristeza todavía si es que eso era posible.

-Dean – vio como Castiel buscaba bien las palabras, y supo que lo que iba a decir a continuación le iba a doler -. Dean, como sabes, los ángeles somos seres sin emociones, no como los humanos. Y cuando desobedecí a mis superiores para buscar a Dios y ayudarte a ti y a tu hermano tenía demasiados sentimientos humanos que no son permitidos en el cielo. En orden de volver a casa, mis recuerdos de estos dos últimos años deberán ser borrados.

_No puede ser. ¿Te borrarán la memoria? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿No habrá servido para nada? ¿Me olvidarás tan fácilmente, olvidarás que lo dejaste todo para ayudarme, para estar a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?_

Tenía razón. Dolía infinitamente más que todas las heridas físicas que se había hecho durante la batalla.

-Joder Cas, ¿y tú estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿No te parece injusto?

-No me queda otro remedio – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -. Nací para recibir órdenes, y si no me borran la memoria siempre correrán el riesgo de que tenga la tentación de cometer una nueva insubordinación. Tendrás que recordar por los dos, Dean.

El ángel hizo el intento de sonreír pero no le salió. Dean juró que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero quizá eran los suyos propios.

_Eres un egoísta, Cas. Tú te quedas la parte más fácil. Tú vuelves a tu casa sin acordarte de nada mientras que yo me quedo aquí solo con todos los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que pasamos tú y yo y de los buenos momentos que podríamos haber pasado juntos pero que nunca ocurrirán. _

-Pues es una lástima. Me gustabas mucho más ahora que no cuando eras un estirado que hacía todo lo que decían los gilipollas de allá arriba.

Cas sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación por su lenguaje, pero Dean sabía que le reconfortaba verle comportarse como siempre, aunque fuera por última vez.

_Se acaba el tiempo, maldita sea_.

-Bueno – dijo Dean, intentando que no se notara lo devastado que se sentía-. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Cas. Creo que no me he portado todo lo bien que debería pero quiero que sepas que ha significado mucho tenerte a mi lado todo este tiempo.

-No Dean, gracias a ti. Me enseñaste a sentir y no sabes lo importante que ha sido para mí todo lo que he aprendido a tu lado.

_Tú también me enseñaste a sentir a mí. Ojalá no tuvieras que irte. Pero al final eres como los demás. Me abandonas igual que han hecho todos._

Se miraron fijamente y Dean fue el que dio el paso. Acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y estrechó al ángel entre sus brazos por primera y última vez. Castiel le abrazó con fuerza, y permanecieron así varios minutos, sin decirse nada. Había muchas más cosas que Dean le hubiera dicho, pero, ¿de qué servía decirle que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida si ya le había perdido? Castiel había tomado una decisión y él tenía que aceptarla. Era lo mínimo que se merecía el ángel después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Y el abrazo que debería haber durado para toda la eternidad llegó a su fin y tuvieron que separarse. Dean se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Adiós, Cas. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Y hazte valer ahora que vas a ser el jefazo allá arriba. Demuéstrales quién manda ahora.

-Sé feliz, Dean.

_¿Sin ti?_

Dean sonrió y se giró para no verle desaparecer. Apretando con fuerza el amuleto en la palma de su mano, se concentró en el calor que todavía desprendía mientras esperaba oír el batir de alas por última vez. Pasaron los segundos, pero lo único que oía eran los latidos de su propio corazón, bombeando con tanta fuerza que cuando Castiel habló, pensó que no había oído bien.

-Dean, te quiero – repitió el ángel, y esta vez no había duda de lo que había dicho. Dean no se movió, tampoco dijo nada. _Por favor Cas, te lo suplico. No lo hagas más difícil, por favor, por favor..._ -. Dean, mírame. Date la vuelta.

Lo hizo y Cas le cogió por las muñecas con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos con un brillo resolutivo en su mirada. Dean tragó saliva.

-Pídemelo, Dean - le dijo Cas.

-¿Qué?

-Pídeme que no me vaya y no lo haré.

A Dean se le paró el corazón. No, no podía ser verdad, Cas se marchaba, ya se había hecho a la idea, se quedaba solo otra vez, no podía ser que ahora le dijera esto, no, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Cas…

-Dean, escúchame bien. No quiero irme. No quiero olvidarte. No quiero dejar de sentir y prefiero una vida mortal a tu lado que una eternidad solo en el cielo. Pero tienes que pedírmelo, necesito que me digas que tú también lo quieres.

Dean seguía sin decir nada, tenía demasiado miedo, era imposible que Castiel le estuviera proponiendo eso.

_No quiero que te vayas, pero no quiero que vuelvas a sacrificarlo todo por mí. No me lo merezco, Cas, y tú tampoco._

-Dean, no te lo estaría pidiendo si no estuviera seguro de que tú también lo quieres. Todavía soy un ángel, ¿recuerdas?

Un ángel que conocía cada rincón de su interior, incluidos sus pensamientos más profundos.

Dean escudriñó en sus ojos, buscando algún rastro de duda, de inseguridad o de mentira, pero lo único que encontró fue determinación, seguridad y sinceridad, y eso le decidió. Temblando de gratitud y alivio, cogió la cara de Castiel con sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la del ángel.

-No te vayas, Cas. Quédate conmigo – le pidió, por fin, _por fin_, y unió sus labios sellando así un pacto que esperaba no romper jamás.

------------------

Sam se sorprendió cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación y vio a su hermano. Estaba sentado en la cama, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y meciendo la pierna derecha arriba y abajo con nerviosismo.

-¿Dean? – preguntó con cautela. Su hermano le miró, dándose cuenta en ese momento de su presencia -. ¿Estás bien? No estás teniendo la reacción que esperaba…

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Encontrarme hecho un mar de lágrimas?

-No, pero… Sí un poco más afectado…

Sam conocía demasiado a su hermano y había aprendido a preocuparse cuando Dean mostraba los sentimientos contrarios a los que debería mostrar. Cuando Dean fingía que todo marchaba bien, es que no iba bien en absoluto. Se sentó a su lado dispuesto a tener una larga charla sobre el duelo y cómo era contraproducente negarse a aceptar las cosas pero Dean se echó a reír en cuanto vio su cara de consternación.

-Ay Sammy, hemos aprendido a pensar siempre en lo peor, ¿verdad?

-En serio Dean, no me creo que te estés tomando tan bien que Cas se haya ido.

-Es que no se ha ido – Sam frunció el ceño y Dean volvió a reír -. Le he pedido que se quede conmigo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿De veras? ¿Le has pedido que renuncie a su puesto en el cielo por ti?

-Me dijo que prefería quedarse… - el semblante de Dean se ensombreció - ¿Crees que he hecho mal?

-¡No, Dean, por supuesto que no! No sabes lo mucho que he rezado para que te dieras cuenta a tiempo de lo que había entre vosotros, para que te permitieras querer algo para ti mismo por una vez… Oh Dean, ni te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, de verdad.

-Entonces, ¿tengo tu bendición?

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Dean murmuró un gracias muy sentido y se fundieron en un abrazo. Sam sabía que por primera vez en años, o igual en toda su vida, una llama de esperanza por un futuro mejor se había encendido para los dos. Y también sabía que los dos iban a luchar con uñas y dientes para que esa llama no se extinguiera sino que se hiciera más fuerte.

-¿Y dónde está Cas, por cierto? – preguntó una vez se hubieron separado.

-Ha ido a hablar con Dios para explicarle su decisión. Tiene que estar al volver.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Dean se levantó de un salto, olvidando todo su cansancio, y corrió a abrirla.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Dean, con una mano posesiva en el brazo de Cas.

-Bien. Padre me ha dicho que no le sorprende mi decisión y que se alegra que haya resuelto formar parte de su raza predilecta.

-¿Ya eres humano entonces? – inquirió Sam.

-Cien por cien humano.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? – Dean de nuevo.

-Raro. Pero no mucho más diferente que antes. Antes de que Dios me restituyera todos mis poderes estaba tan debilitado que casi era humano del todo, así que creo que no me costará acostumbrarme.

-Escucha Cas – dijo Sam poniendo cara seria y cogiéndolo de los hombros -. Ahora que eres humano no te queda otra que aprender nuestras costumbres, pero por favor toma ejemplo de mí para todo. No se te ocurra imitar a éste que ya tengo suficiente con aguantar a uno.

-¡Ep! No le hagas ni caso Cas. Aquí el triunfador de la familia siempre he sido yo y Sammy siempre me ha tenido envidia. Si quieres ser un hombre como dios manda, Dean Winchester es tu modelo a seguir. Imbécil – murmuró entre dientes, dirigiéndose a Sam.

-Lerdo – respondió éste. Cas les miraba divertido -. En fin, parejita. Lo mejor será que vaya a pedirme otra habitación para mí para esta noche. Cas, me alegro mucho de tenerte por aquí.

Les dio una palmadita en la espalda a ambos y desapareció tras la puerta, guiñándoles el ojo y diciéndoles un "¡portaos bien!".

Dean soltó un bufido y volvió a dirigir toda su atención hacia Castiel.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Dios no se ha tomado a mal tu decisión?

-No, Dean. Le he dicho que creía que había cumplido con mi deber prestando mis servicios durante milenios y que había llegado la hora de seguir mi propio camino. Padre lo ha entendido perfectamente; él fue quien os creó a vosotros… a nosotros los humanos, y pese a todo os sigue teniendo en una gran estima. Como te he dicho comprende que yo quiera ser uno de vosotros.

-¿Y le parece bien? – señaló a Cas y luego a sí mismo - ¿Le parece bien esto nuestro?

-Por supuesto. Dios no condena la manifestación genuina de afecto entre dos de sus creaciones, todo lo contrario.

-Joder, qué sorpresa que realmente haya alguien legal allá arriba – rectificó al ver la cara de confusión de Cas -. Aparte de ti, me refiero. Oye, y ya que hablábamos de aprender nuevas costumbres y eso… Antes de que te pongas a poner en práctica cosas, prométeme algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, los porros y las orgías están terminantemente prohibidos.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza en un lado, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto tan suyo que a Dean se le escapó una sonrisa al mirarle.

-Déjalo. Pienso vigilarte muy de cerca para evitar que tengas siquiera la tentación.

Cas simplemente sonrió y Dean bebió de esa sonrisa. Le besó con tranquilidad, explorando con calma y disfrutando de la sensación de tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Gracias – susurró pegado a sus labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Por quedarte. Por ser como eres. Por saber cómo soy y aún así quererme como lo haces.

-Dean… - Cas puso su mano en el antebrazo izquierdo de Dean, justo encima de la marca que le dejara cuando lo sacó del infierno, la marca que les había unido tanto tiempo atrás - ¿Te acuerdas de lo primero que te dije?

-¿Que tú fuiste el que me sacó de la perdición?

-Sí, eso también, ¿pero recuerdas lo que te dije después? – Dean negó con la cabeza – Te dije que a veces también pasan cosas buenas. No me creíste entonces. Y sé que sigues sin creerme ahora. Sé que tienes miedo de hacerlo.

Castiel le miraba tan intensamente como aquel primer día, con la misma confianza y devoción con la que siempre le había mirado. Apenas habían pasado juntos unos minutos que Castiel ya había visto todos sus miedos, todo lo que había roto en su interior… Y jamás le había importado.

-Es difícil estar conmigo, Cas – le temblaba la voz -. Tengo muchos problemas, y acabo por arrastrar a todos los que están a mi lado a esos problemas. No quiero que seas un desgraciado por mi culpa.

Le vino a la cabeza otra vez el Castiel de 2014, infeliz, deshecho, y absurdamente leal pese a todo. Se prometió que jamás permitiría que ninguno de los tres acabara así, pero sabía que ese miedo estaría ahí siempre, aún con Lucifer de vuelta al infierno.

-Lo sé Dean, y quiero ayudarte. No me importa el tiempo que me lleve hacerlo, quiero intentarlo y sé que si me dejas podré hacerlo. Ya no tienes que cargar con todo ese peso tú solo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Nada, nada de lo que hiciera durante el resto de su vida, se podría comparar a lo que Castiel estaba haciendo por él. Era un regalo caído del cielo, y nunca mejor dicho.

-Ahora ya no puedo saber lo que piensas, ni lo que sientes, ni podré meterme en tus sueños para aliviar tus pesadillas. Eso sólo me hará esforzarme más, pero también significa que tú también tendrás que poner de tu parte. ¿Lo harás, Dean? ¿Me dejarás ayudarte?

Y puede que ahora Castiel fuera humano, pero no había perdido ni un ápice de lo que le había hecho tan especial en primer lugar. Toda su determinación y su fiereza seguían intactas. Toda su capacidad para dar sin pedir nada a cambio. Y esos ojos de cordero degollado, también. Cas tenía razón, tenía miedo a creer, pero gracias a él, había recuperado las fuerzas para seguir luchando, para devolver aunque fuera una infinitésima parte de lo que él había recibido.

No podía, aunque quisiera, negarle nada a su ángel.

Dean dijo que sí.

FIN.


End file.
